fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPC28 / Transcript
“Not the best plan I’ve heard before.” Time complained. “Also, these stories don’t have any good plots. Why is it important that the prince finds the right girl? What is with all those happy ends?” He wondered. “Just choose one and one target, like Break said.” Blank answered. “The Cures are already trapped in this curse and as I know, there is no escape out of it.” He added. “You’re right. It doesn’t matter which one I choose.” Time said and grabbed a random book. With the book in his hands, he left the room, showing the title of it to the viewers. ‘Cendrillon ou la Petite Pantoufle de verre’ or as most people call it today; ‘Cinderella’. “Aren’t you worried at all about the curse?” A Cure’s voice then appeared. It was Diamond’s voice, who seemed to have a lot thoughts about the cursed situation right now. She was slightly looking over her shoulders, trying to look at Topaz, who was standing behind her, together with Amber. Amber was comb Diamond’s hair and Topaz just watched her. “Only a bit.” Topaz answered. “You are just too kind hearted and you think too much about it. You know, we can do it. We will be able to save the day and break the curse.” Topaz explained. “Oh, well I hope you are right.” Diamond answered, slightly smiling. “She is right and you know it.” Amber added. “Also, Diamond, you should wear your hair more opened. You have such beautiful hair.” She said. “Hm, I don’t know, I like my twin tails.” Diamond answered. “Don’t you want to try something new?” Amber wondered. “Now you sound like I’m always wearing them the same way. Sometimes they are like this, sometimes braided.” Diamond said pouting. “That’s not what I mean.” Amber laughed. “You can talk with Dia about everything, but not tell her to wear her hair opened.” Low sighed. “Jep, that’s Diamond.” Emerald winked. “I see, how do you know?” Topaz wondered. “I… sometimes open her ribbons to tease her.” He then answered, but didn’t look at the girls. “Oh my…” Sapphire mumbled. “But you look really pretty right now.” Ruby said, taking out her phone and taking a photo of Diamond. “Hey!” Diamond complained. “Now, now. It’s just a photo.” Amber laughed. “But I look so different.” Diamond said. “Is it that important?” Ruby wondered. “Yes, the twin tails are something like my trademark.” Diamond explained. “Oh my…” Sapphire mumbled. OPENING While wandering through the streets of Feather Castletown, Time was reading the story he chose to trap one Cure in once again. Well reading wasn’t really the best description, since he was just browsing through it. “Ah, this story is so boring.” He complained. He closed the book and smiled. “Pumpkin, glass slipper, I know what to do, so that this story will get much more interesting, for me!” He said and disappeared. He appeared again, above the Shirosora Mansion and opened the book again. Following to that, he created a Katahowa ball and let it suck into the book, cursing the story, cursing Cinderella. “Done.” Amber said and gave Diamond a mirror. “And yet, they are not completely opened! Braided, like you said.” Amber said smiling. Diamond looked at the mirror’s reflection. Her bangs were hanging in her face. She let her fingers browse over her bangs. “No, you’re not finished.” Low interrupted, giving a barrette to Diamond. It was a blue barrette with a purple heart on it. She put it in her bangs and then looked again at her reflection. “Ah yes, thank you.” Diamond said smiling. “Oh my…” Sapphire mumbled. “Sapphire, how long are you going to say that?” Diamond then wondered. “Until someone noticed that I didn’t listen. Or that I was saying the same thing all the time. But I didn’t think it would go that fast.” Sapphire answered. “Hm, I see. But I don’t understand.” Diamond answered. Then suddenly, Diamond’s grandmother came into the room, she had some juice and some biscuits on a plate. “I’ve made some snacks, I hope you don’t mind.” “No not at all. Thank you.” Ruby said and taking the plate, placing it at the table in the middle. “Oh Diamond, you look beautiful.” Kumiko said. “Your parents would also say that. Even though your father likes your twin tails more.” Kumiko said smiling and left the room. “So that’s why!” Ruby said realizing it. “That’s cute.” She then said. “Maybe it is… maybe not.” Diamond said slightly blushing. However, then the surrounding, the furniture and everything else turned dark purple, almost grey. “What now?!” Sapphire wondered. “This must be a curse! I mean the first!” Emerald answered. And then, a second later, the day has turned to night. The girls were still in Diamond’s room but something was different. The girls looked around. “Glass slippers?!” Diamond wondered, pointing at some slippers, that where standing a bit behind her. She reached for them and picked them up. “So the first curse is Cinderella.” Topaz said. “What time is it?” Ruby wondered and Amber looked at the clock “Just a bit after 7 pm.” She said. “Cinderella?” Low wondered unknowing. “Yeah, uh. Not explaining it now, you will see it anyway.” Diamond said. And decided to put on the slippers. “Wait, why do you think they are for you?” Sapphire wondered. “Well, this is my room, isn’t it?” Diamond answered. “True. Then let the Queen become a princess until midnight, of course.” Sapphire nodded. Diamond did gaze at Sapphire but didn’t say anything. “That means, I have to go to the ball and meet the prince.” Diamond said. “Prince?” Low mumbled surprised. “Yes and I have to come back before midnight or else…” Diamond said and put on the slippers. Then her clothes disappeared in light blue and white sparkles and as the sparkles disappeared, a beautiful gown appeared. It was a blue, light blue, white and violet, shoulder free dress and she wore white gloves. “Alright then, princess. I’ll be waiting for you.” Time said and entered the ball. “I wonder where grandmother went. Or where the curse took her. I hope she is alright.” Diamond mumbled. “There is waiting a coach, but I’m wondering, who transformed the pumpkin into it?” Topaz wondered. “Pumpkin?” Low wondered. “Yes, it’s hard to explain.” Topaz answered, not even trying to explain it to him. “Alright, then shall we go?” Low wondered. “Not we go, Cinderella goes. Meaning, I’m going.” Diamond said, entering the coach. “B-but.” “Ah don’t worry Low, we will just follow her.” Ruby said. “And by that, she means you are teleporting us where the coach brings her.” Amber winked. “Me? I’ve never teleported that many people.” Low sighed. “Then now you will!” Ruby smiled amused. “So where in this town could you bring a princess to a ball?” Topaz wondered and looked at the others. “The castle?” Emerald answered. “Makes sense. Then let’s go! To the castle!” Amber said excited. “Alright, but you better not be that excited about your first time teleportation.” Low said warning. Back to Diamond, the coach has just reached the Feather Castle. So the guess of the girls was right. “The Feather Castle. What a perfect place for a ball.” She said while leaving the coach. “Thank you.” She turned to the driver and bowed, then she entered the castle. “Make sure that you are back before midnight!” The driver called to remind Diamond about the time limit. Not sure if Diamond heard him, he left the coach. Inside the castle, Diamond looked around. So many people, so many people she didn’t know. Which is not very surprising, since Feather Castletown wasn’t a small town after all. She got closer into the room until she bumped into some person. “Oh I’m sorry.” Diamond bowed while apologizing. “Don’t worry about that little girl.” The person turned around and smiled at Diamond. “Or should I say, princess?” He wondered. “Uh, no little girls is fine.” Diamond smiled. “By the way, since this is a ball, might you want to give me this dance?” The man wondered, holding out his hand. “Sure, I’d love to.” Diamond said accepting. Meanwhile the group was appearing in front of the castle. “Ugh. So dizzy.” Amber complained. “I told you to not be excited about teleporting for the first time.” Low answered “But don’t worry, it will go away any minute.” “It better will!” Sapphire threatened. Answering to that, Low raised his eyebrows. “Well you wanted to teleport. I mean, you could have also come here by foot.” He answered. “Anyways, let’s get an eye on Diamond.” Ruby tried to calm them two down and went to enter the castle. However, they were stopped by a knight. “Where do you think you’re going?!” the knight wondered. “Inside?!” Ruby answered. “Really? You don’t look like that.” The knight answered. “So? Is there some kind of dress code?” Ruby wondered. “If you are asking like that, yes there is.” The knight answered. “So no getting inside?” Amber wondered. “Huh, we’ll see.” Low said. “Hey, do you need that?” He wondered while taking the knight’s spear. “Hey, kid! Give that back!” The knight said, trying to grab him. Low dodged him and held him down. “That’s a way to get inside. Let’s go girls!” Ruby said and the girls ran inside. “Thank you.” Low let off the spear and put his foot off the knights back. “Little brat.” The knight said and got up again, he grabbed his spear and went inside. However, inside, he couldn’t find the group anywhere, so he went back outside again. “Oh oh!” Diamond mumbled while looking at the clock. Almost midnight. She then stopped dancing. “I’m sorry sir, but I have to go now.” Diamond bowed and tried to get away. However, the man grabbed Diamond’s arm. “But it just has become so nice.” He said. “I’m sorry, but I really have to leave.” Diamond said and tried to free her arm. But the man held it to tight and then dragged Diamond out of the castle, the backyard of the castle. “Hey!” Diamond called. But none of the guests reacted. “Did you hear that?” Ruby wondered. “Over there!” She pointed in the direction, the backyard of the castle was. Outside, the man still held Diamond tight. “My biggest apologies, young princess but you can’t leave now.” He said. “You know, the 12 o’ clock should not fear you!” He then added. He was holding his other hand at his back. And in that moment, he showed who he really was; Time. He created a Ball of darkness which he will use on Diamond. “Help!” Diamond shouted. Since she couldn’t free her, she was hoping for someone to come and rescue her. “No one’s going to help you.” Time said. “I was surprised that your friends let you go alone. And even more surprised that you didn’t take Low with you.” Time added. Diamond then said nothing anymore. “Time to become the perfect darkness!” Time said and raised his hand with the Ball of darkness, ready to let it suck into Diamond’s heart. Diamond tried to turn away, but it was useless. He let go of the ball and it started falling. But suddenly it burst into dark dust. “What?!” Time wondered and turned around. “You little…” “What? Brat?” Low wondered. “You better find some better words to insult me.” He added. Diamond then had the chance to free herself and ran to her friends. “Are you alright?” Ruby wondered. Diamond nodded “Thank you.” She said and hugged Low. “You’re welcome.” He answered. “Whatever, there is nothing you can do anyway!” Time said evil. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that!” Diamond said and put out her Color Commune. “Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!” She called and transformed. But something was different this time, her outfit was completely different. It looked more like a princess’ dress and her hair was opened. Also the Commune carrying bag wasn’t shown. “Wonderful color of intelligence, magic of midnight! Cure Whitney!” Cure Whitney called. “Wait.” She said shocked. “Magic of midnight?” she wondered. “That is something surprising, or what about your Cure outfit?” Topaz noted. Surprised, Whitney looked at it. “Might have something to do with the curse. But now is not the time to talk about this!” Whitney said and started attacking Time. She hit him very hard but nothing saved her and her friends from this curse so far. Then, Whitney tried to kick him one more time, but was interrupted by a bright, pink light from sky. It was blending all of them, even Time. “What now?” Sapphire wondered. The light landed on Whitney’s hand and turned into the Rainbow Pact. “The pact?” Ruby wondered. Then the pact opened and Rainbow lights escaped from it. The different colors hit the girls. The red one hit Ruby, the yellow one hit Topaz, the orange one hit Amber, the green one hit Emerald, the blue one hit Sapphire and the white/light blue one hit Whitney. “What a power up.” Ruby said. “Now I know what to do.” Whitney said and the Pact disappeared again. “What is the meaning of this?!” Time wondered and stepped back. Whitney then raised her arm to the sky calling “Full power of pure white colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” A star-shaped mirror-like item appeared on her wrist. The star had eight sharps and reflected everything around it in pure white color. “I will purify this fairytale.” Whitney said and put her arm down to her chest. Then she formed her hand into a fist and wiped over the Heaven Crystal. Then she put her arm towards Time while she was calling “Pretty Cure! Crystal Speed!” Many white and light blue swirls reach for Time and form a big swirl behind him. Time tried to get away but couldn’t so he got hit by the attack. However, he wasn’t purified. As he disappeared, a light blue tiara remained. Diamond lost her transformation and picked up the tiara. “So, we are still trapped in here.” She said. “Let me try something.” Low said and took the tiara. Then he put it on Diamond’s head. Then the fairytale disappeared. And the Cures are back in Diamond’s room, with all the snacks and its day again. “Thank god!” Sapphire said, “I wouldn’t want to live in a fairytale.” She said and sat down. Diamond’s dress might have disappeared but the tiara was still on her head and a book was laying on the ground. Ruby picked up the book and tried to read: “Diamond ..ou ..la… well I think this is Diamond’s Cinderella story.” She said. “Cendrillon ou la Petite Pantoufle de verre. The original title of Cinderella.” Diamond explained. “Or so.” Ruby said. Diamond put the tiara on her desk. “And this was just the beginning…” Topaz said. “I wonder who’s next.” “I thought you’re not worried.” Diamond said. “I’m not. I just wonder.” Topaz answered. And then, Diamond opened the braid, picking up her ribbons and binding her hair to twin tails again. The last thing we got so see in this episode, was Break, thinking about the failed attempt to trap the Cures. “Anyway, we can still success.” She said and the scene turned black. ENDING Category:Transcripts Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Episode Transcripts